Staff
Founder Auraestus Better known as Glosur Darloc, this Dwarf is lord of the White and Harad Mountains (as well as the rocky coastline). Residing in his capital of Kheled Arnin, he is respected across the lands. He does have a secret, though: rather like the Doctor from Doctor Who, he is capable of regenerating at death. He has entrusted this secret only to his close friend Eureka Enderborn. He is wise and stoic, but his wrath is feared across Middle Earth. On the Wiki, Auraestus is a clever guy, and enjoys many different sci-fi and fantasy genres. He is often merciful, and ready to give second chances, but don't anger him, lest you face the full extent of Glosur's wrath. Admins [[User:TheShade6|'TheShade6']] He is known for the variety of his characters, perhaps most commonly known as the wandering adventurer Galim, a joyful and friendly merchant. Shade is also known as the spiteful wight Guruthos, the battle hungry warrior Xiuhcoatl, and the farsighted and ever cunning tactician Pane Tabor. On the wiki Shade is a friendly guy who takes lead authority on the wiki during Auraestus' absences and is the senior admin in other cases. Dark Dwarves 2 His factions are generally the most impressive and evil by far. Nothing compares to the glorious oppression that the Rin bring upon others or the brainwashing they openly commit. His RP characters generally fun loving sociopaths or impressive dictators. Out of RP he is generally a nice guy who keeps to himself but Is always willing to help. Most impressively, his work ethic is second to none, developing rich lore and spending time cleaning up the wiki itself. Discord Administration Maltalidenta Kwuiridherali On Role Plays, she is Idril Galbuiael/Itallië Cal'endurë, a smart, and kind, Vanyarin elf who is very close to Varda. She was sent to Middle-earth to watch over, and protect (a bit like a mix of the eagles and Istari). She is a brilliant and fast learner and can help you out in times of need. Another cool fact is that she quite literally speaks elvish. To sum it up, don't mess with Maltalidenta Kwuitidherali. You have been warned. Dark Dwarves 2 You know enough about him now. High Prince Imahil Imrahil (aka Immy) almost always plays as a variant of a single PC: Imrahil, prince of Dol Amorth, and ruler of Dor-en-Ernil. Outside RPs, he is a generally a nice, friendly neighbor. Departed Admins Eureka Enderborn Eureka is one of those indescribable people, let's see... he's a one thousand year old cybertronic enderman with the spear of an ancient elf lord who associates commonly with time lords. Okay, maybe that didn't help clarify things. He's a roleplayer known for creating RPs on sci-fi Ardan offshoots with reptilian bird priests and lizard warriors from the center of the Earth. Okay, that didn't help either... Well he's a... Um... Well he's Eureka, and that's all you can really say without getting a two week long headache. Departed Mods Departed Chat Mods Lord[[User:The Lord of Minas Morgul| Of Minas Morgul]] Often called simply "Morgul," this user left the wiki due to personal issues. He was a nice guy to have around, and liked to keep roleplays here quite canon to Tolkien's works. Category:Essentials Category:Guide Category:Help Category:Browse